movie_villainsfandomcom-20200223-history
Malekith
Malekith is the main antagonist of Thor: The Dark World. ''Thor: The Dark World'' Malekith is the leader of the Dark Elves who seeks to plunge the Nine Realms into darkness using the Aether. He is first seen battling Odin's father, Bor, and his Asgardian forces when he attempts to unleash the Aether. Bor is victorious, which forces Malekith and his Dark Elves to retreat into suspended animation, until the Aether is found and bonded with a host. Thousands of years later, Dr. Jane Foster accidentally stumbles upon the Aether and becomes bonded with it; this awakens Malekith and his army. Sensing the Aether's power, Malekith hatches a plan to get his weapon back. After being infected by the Aether, Jane is transported to Asgard by Thor for treatment; sensing this, Malekith gives his lieutenant, Algrim, a Kursed stone and secretly plants him with prisoners being transported to Asgard's holding cells. After Algrim uses the stone to turn into the powerful warrior Kurse, he breaks free of his cell and manually drops Asgard's defenses, allowing Malekith and his army to invade the realm unhindered. Once within the halls of Odin's kingdom, Malekith and Kurse seek out Jane; however, Frigga, Thor's mother, defends Jane and briefly fights Malekith, resulting in her death at the hands of Kurse. An enraged Thor attacks the pair of Dark Elves, gravely wounding Malekith before they are both able to escape to their home realm Svartalfheim, where Malekith is placed in a healing chamber. Eventually, Thor and Loki, along with Jane, track down Malekith to Svartalfheim. Once the three of them arrive, Malekith is able to sense the Aether within Jane and leaves his ship to meet Thor. After Loki seemingly betrays Thor and hands over Jane, Malekith proceeds to extract the Aether from Jane, only for Thor and Loki to quickly reveal that the betrayal was only a ruse so Thor could attempt to destroy the dark weapon with his hammer Mjolnir. The Aether, however, quickly reassembles itself, and it is subsequently ingested by Malekith himself. Malekith then leaves for London to complete his plans to bring darkness to the realms while Kurse stays behind to battle Thor and Loki, but is killed, seemingly at the cost of Loki's life. Malekith arrives in London, where he is greeted by Thor. The two then duel, with both being an even match for the other. Eventually, a portal separates the two during battle, leaving Malekith on Earth and Thor in Svartalfheim. Malekith, unopposed, begins to unlash the Aether's full power; however, Thor is able to return to Earth using another portal and a tube train in time to stop the Dark Elf. During their final battle, Thor uses Dr. Eric Selvig's portal devices to impale Malekith through the chest, which after activating sends him back to Svartalfheim. The Aether shuts down, and Malekith's ship begins to crumble and fall into the London streets on Thor and Jane, only for Selvig to use another one of his portal devices to send the falling ship into Svartalfheim and crashing into a wounded Malekith, finally killing the Dark Elf for good. ''Trivia'' He is portrayed by English actor Christopher Eccleston. Category:Live-Action Villains Category:Dark Lord Category:Evil Ruler Category:Supervillains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Evil from the past Category:Main Antagonists Category:Archenemy Category:Leader Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Old Villains Category:Dictator Category:Mastermind Category:Murderer Category:Power Hungry Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Fearmongers Category:Villains defeated by the hero Category:Sociopaths Category:Aliens Category:Fighter Category:Sadists Category:Big Bads Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Mass Murderer Category:Deceased Villains Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Villains with Mental Illness Category:Male Villains Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Immortals Category:Destroyers Category:Xenophobes Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Deceased Category:Elderly Category:Horror Villains Category:Scarred Villains Category:Dimwits Category:True Antagonists Category:Lawful Evil Category:Monsters Category:Dark Judges Category:Villians of terror Category:Selfish Villains Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Quick-tempered villains Category:Tyrants Category:Friend Murderer Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Sequel Villains Category:Cowards Category:Neutral Evil Category:Magic Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Greedy Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Jerks Category:Bullies Category:Brutes Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Dangerous villains